The objective of this study is to analyze the antecedents and consequences of fear of victimization among the elderly. Direct experience as a victim or actual risk of victimization does not appear to be the only major cause of fear of victimization. We hypothesize that the primary antecedents fall within the domain of social integration. We will also explore the consequences of fear of victimization in terms of mental health (subjective well-being) and social activity. Fear of victimization is conceptualized as one form of alienation among the elderly. To the extent that this is true, theories of alienation and similar states of mind may be effectively applied to the explanation of fear of victimization. Data will be collected from a probability sample of approximately 5,000 elderly (aged 60 and over) residents of Washington State, by means of mailed questionnaires. The methodology for obtaining such a sample has been partially developed in a previous study.